


Our Bloom

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Magical Birth, Magical Bond, Magical Inheritance, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: The Land is celebrating the grandest wedding! Two kingdoms combined, bringing in a magical merging of love and magic. The Inferno and Flora lovers are finally wedded, bringing in the birth of a new kingdom – and the birth of a firey and flowery baby.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Our Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> born through [this.](https://twitter.com/ahsiwangs/status/1248155973618786304) how many words? man idk anymore

The kingdoms of The Land are rejoicing. The triumph from miles away is heard through the celebrating trumpets. The citizens of each elemental origins have united to hail the birth of a new kingdom. The fairies and elves in the forest are dancing in delight to the start of another magical experience. The animals from the smallest ants to the largest dragons are yowling in celebration. The royals are standing on their thrones, fully supporting the beginning of a new generation.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan are finally wedded.

Merged through their love and united owing to the help of the castle’s officials and elders, the newly married is set upright on the rostrum of roses, peonies, tulips, and sweet peas, holding each other close, feeling each other’s warmth and scent. The seniors of the kingdom are joyfully watching the unified lovers in their public show of affection. Seungcheol seems to can’t get enough of Jeonghan, always diving in to press their lips together. The view sends the spectating audience below the stage to merrily howl and shout.

This starts the birth of a new kingdom. This is a new chapter of their generation.

* * *

“Congratulations, hyung!”

Seungcheol turned to the origin of the voice, lips quickly smiling widely upon scrutinizing his younger brother’s ensemble. Hansol has always been regarded as a child before but now that he is wearing his cape and has a crown perched on the top of his head, the pride in Seungcheol’s chest blooms like the flowers in the peak of spring. He quickly pulled the younger male in a tight embrace, “Thank you, Hansol.” And quickly pulled away to pat Hansol’s shoulder, “Or should I say, Your Highness.”

Sacrifices were definitely done in order for the wedding to happen. Being the Crowned Heads of different kingdoms had already put a lot of people to doubt Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s relationship. Seungcheol was a respected and loved ruler of Inferno, and Jeonghan was Flora’s beloved leader. Even if their reign is not as long as those who had been on the throne for decades, they managed to catch the hearts of their citizens and boost the magic of their kingdoms. It was an impressive advancement when it comes to resources and keeping the safety of their natural reserves. Their supremacy is something that any kingdom would aspire to have.

But the goddess of love had struck their hearts, straight to their chest, pumped through their lives.

It was a hard-earned price to be adored by the people. In order to be cherished, one must display an excellence character and behaviour. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were lucky to be taught how to live life well. Their actions caught the hearts of the citizens, and so the announcement of their marriage is not harshly accepted. Rather, it is celebrated by the masses and supernatural alike.

“Show them what you’ve got, Hansol,” Seungcheol grinned at his brother, the newly Crowned King of Inferno. “You were no longer the child they think you are. I’m sure you will be a great King to the people.”

“I will take care of our people, hyung.” Hansol nods his head, the gold and silver of his earrings glimmering against the sunlight. “I swear to you and on this crown ascribed to me that Inferno is in good hands.”

Seungcheol does not have regrets on stepping down from being Inferno’s king. He can never have an ounce of regret if he catches Jeonghan’s eyes, shaped like pretty leaves. There, he sees the life and family they will build together not just as leaders, but as lovers for life.

* * *

It did not take long for the couple to expect a child in their marriage.

“That’s him, Cheol… that’s our little baby,” Jeonghan’s voice wavers and breaks. Seungcheol tightens his arm around his beloved’s shoulders, but if he is being honest, he knows his voice will break as well if he speaks. It was such an overwhelming feeling to know that they are finally going to be parents. That is something he and Jeonghan had always dreamt of. They had constantly yearned to be each other’s partner in having a child. Seungcheol could even say that this is a greater feeling than when he became the King of Inferno.

Only silent tears are shared by the couple as they watch the tiny bud perched prettily on a floating lily pad. Jeonghan tries to reach a hand and the flower slowly swims closer to his palm. Seungcheol’s arms around his waist kept him from falling straight to the water, so Jeonghan is confident to kneel closer to his yet to bloom child. The Blooming Lake of Birth is shone by the bright moon showering a gleam of light on their little treasure.

“Cheol, I’m going to be a parent,” Jeonghan turns to his husband. His eyes are sparkling with tears, crawling down his cheeks like crystals and diamonds on the rings Seungcheol likes to give to him as presents. “Oh my, I’m really going to have a baby… can you believe?!”

It was hard for Seungcheol to let everything sink in that quick, too. One morning, he was soothing his husband for not feeling well, nausea and loss of appetite bothering the Flora male. Then the next, Jeonghan was waking up in the middle of the night like he was reminded of something. Soon, Jeonghan was crying in happiness and kissing him fervidly that led to a night of love making. Then days after, Jeonghan, with his face radiating of kicking energy, tugged Seungcheol and brought him to the lake in the middle of the night. The view of the famous lake and its implications had Seungcheol’s eyes instantly crying.

The moon is shining over Jeonghan’s enchanting face, illuminating the blooming flower of joy creeping up on his cheeks. “Cheollie, you’re going to be a father – a father of my child.”

Seungcheol’s walls finally break down. “I love you. I love you, My Beloved,” his lips are warm as they caress against Jeonghan’s rosy pair. Seungcheol could feel the sweet nectar on Jeonghan’s lips as they kiss passionately under the moonlight. He could smell the fragrance of blossoms in his hair. This was what he always dreamt of; to build a family with the man he loves.

* * *

The baby is finally brought home when it reached its third month.

“Your Majesty, should I bring the dine over here?” the helper kept her hands underneath her apron in a poor attempt of hiding her balled fists because Jeonghan is currently looking extra adorable for everyone’s sight.

Seungcheol chuckles, “There is no need for that.” He turned to the remaining three helpers of the kitchen that had come over to invite the family for the banquet. As a King, Seungcheol is popular to be well associated with their royal subjects, and so it took all of his self-control to not tease them because they look obviously enchanted by his Beloved’s beauty. In the end, Seungcheol chose not to, because he is aware of the great possibility that the jest would bounce back at him. If there is anyone that is most enraptured and mesmerized by the Flora’s beauty, it is definitely Inferno’s Seungcheol. “We’ll join you in a moment,” he settles instead, watching the helpers bow at him and leave.

When they were finally out of the room, Seungcheol took the towels from Jeonghan’s personal aids and smiled at them, “I’ll take care of him. You can join the others on the table. We’ll join you in a few.”

The door of the chambers closes and the sound echoes inside the room, but Jeonghan remained unbothered. The Flora male is still enjoying himself in the tub with the water just below his shoulder. Fog from heat filled the room, though it does not matter to Seungcheol due to his Fire disposition.

Upon closer inspection, Jeonghan’s skin is already flushed from the high temperature of the space, but he was too engrossed in cooing over the small bud floating just across from his chest. Jeonghan places his palm underneath the lily pad, his skin underwater just a feathery touch against the plant. The whirlpools in the tub when he moved his leg had him cradling his little flora closer to him. Protect my bloom. Protect my bloom. Jeonghan would never let anything hurt his little flower. He would nurture his baby, take care of him, and cherish him until he is ready to bloom to be the prettiest flora in the land.

“My Love, I think we should dry you off.”

Jeonghan looked to the side only to bump his nose against his husband’s cheek. A whine involuntarily escaped from his lips as he looked down to the flower floating against his chest, “But baby wants to stay in the water, Cheollie.”

“He can stay at our room’s fountain, My Love.”

The flower steadily floats away as Seungcheol started nuzzling Jeonghan’s neck. The natural oils from the petals accompanying Jeonghan in his bathe sated the Flora’s skin so well. From holding the corners of the tub, Seungcheol’s hands meanders just underneath Jeonghan’s arms, gently guiding his husband’s hand on his lips. The Inferno-born could feel the grease coating Jeonghan’s hand.

“Oh… Cheol…” Jeonghan throws his head back on Seungcheol’s shoulder, which coincides to him giving permission for his husband to graze his shoulder and neck with tingling kisses.

Not one to disappoint, Seungcheol continues to touch his husband with light caresses of his lips. A smile emerges from Jeonghan when he felt the kisses behind his ear, then to the shell, before it travels towards his cheek.

“Your cheeks are fuller these days,” the Fire in Seungcheol can’t help but comment. He pulls his face away to admire his husband, looking so lively and vivacious with his healthy cheeks and added glow. It did not also escape him from noticing that the natural blush on his husband’s cheeks are also growing brighter as he continues to take care of their flower baby. Pride swelling in his chest because of how much Jeonghan looks so positive in this journey, he rests his chin on Jeonghan’s shoulder before observing their little baby floating mindlessly near his parents, “He’s getting bigger, hm?”

“He’s bigger than my fist now,” Jeonghan agrees, materializing a fist when he pulled it underwater. “My baby, come here.” Seungcheol gladly observed the steady movement of the flower baby until it is pressed closer to Jeonghan’s waiting fist.

“See?” Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol, “He’s bigger now. He used to be a lot smaller than my fist.”

“You’ve been taking care of him well.”

Jeonghan preens over the compliment. The petals surrounding him turned bright. It is not a lie that Jeonghan is doing an exceptional job in fostering their child to prepare for its birth. The mages have continuously given praises whenever they came over to examine the baby’s growth. Additionally, they had not also forgotten to flatter Jeonghan in his glowing and shining appearance. It is apparent that he is eating well and greatly taking care of himself to be able to be the perfect nurturer for their baby. Seungcheol is sure that the male would even run an extra mile just so he can be the wonderful parent that he already is.

Needless to say, Seungcheol is very proud of his family.

“Thank you for taking care of yourself as well,” Seungcheol smiles when they got back inside their room. Jeonghan looks adorable wrapped in his cottony robe while Seungcheol dries his hair with a towel.

Tilting his head to the side, the Flora male stares at his husband dotingly, “And thank you for taking care of us as well.” Seungcheol had to shake his head in denial, “If there’s someone doing the bigger work, it is definitely you.” Right? After all, Jeonghan is the one preparing himself for the flower birth. He is the one making himself strong and ready for when the baby comes out, his magic would be enough to bring him out of his bud with no setbacks. He is the one doing the hardest work for their child.

But Jeonghan does not agree to this.

He encircles his fingers around Seungcheol’s wrists to stop him from drying his hair and catch his attention. “Seungcheol-ah, we both know that is not true,” he starts. Seungcheol halted his movement to focus on Jeonghan’s eyes. He knelt in front of him to be able to take in what he is gifted with. His husband looks gorgeous with a fluffy towel draped on his head, still slightly damped hair sticking on his forehead, and the blush in his cheeks that are significantly brighter than his natural ones before they started expecting. His eyes are sparkling and Seungcheol could not believe that someone as ethereal as Jeonghan took him into his arms and showered him with so much love and praises.

Seungcheol closes his eyes as Jeonghan cradles his head against his chest, his smooth fingers combing the tangles along the Inferno-born’s hair. “Who takes it upon himself to give me the warmest bathe even when he is responsible in leading the Kingdom? Who fills in my shoes whenever I get tired taking care of the baby? Who stays to watch over me and the baby for hours just so he can make sure that we are safe?” Jeonghan’s fingers slide down to Seungcheol’s jaw, imperceptibly scratching the skin with his nails, “And there are a lot more you’ve been doing for me, for us, My King. You wear more than one hat.”

Jeonghan’s scent in that moment screams of roses and orchids. Seungcheol feels immensely loved and admired. He buries his head deep into his husband’s fleecy robes, pushing in until his nose touches the peeking skin behind the clothes and catches the strong whiff of Jeonghan’s scent.

Among all the flowers that took themselves to find solace in Jeonghan, Seungcheol’s most favourite is the sole fragrance of his husband. There is no single flower that could describe his scent. It almost smells like various plants newly rained upon, with a hint of rose, but softer yet sweeter. Words would not be able to describe Jeonghan’s aroma. They would not be enough. Even the best man of letters would not be able to put it into words. It’s just Jeonghan, and Seungcheol basks in it with all his life.

“Besides,” Jeonghan giggles. “You always keep me sated, My Dearest.”

Seungcheol had to bite down a laugh. “Yeah?”

“Hm. In more ways than one.”

“Why do your lips always say things like this when our baby is in the same room as us?” there is an evident laugh tinged in Seungcheol’s statement. But Jeonghan just rolled his eyes. “He’s in his flower house, Cheollie,” he smiles. Seungcheol follows his gaze centred at the small magical fountain they have in the room. The cascade is covered with flower vines and warm mist. There, just below the gentle pouring of the water, their baby is floating freely with an apparent luminosity in its frame.

“Also, it’s not like we haven’t made love yet with our flower baby around.”

“Jeonghan, let me feed you first with real food downstairs, alright?”

“Pft. Fine.”

* * *

It is in the baby’s sixth month that Jeonghan had started being constantly around him all the time.

“How’s parenthood been treating you, Your Majesty?”

A fountain pen unceremoniously flew above the table. “If you have problems remembering, Prince Lee Chan, the image of your unload coming from your bottom is still clear as day in my mind.” The said Prince blushed a deep hue of red, “I will make sure you will not be welcomed in our borders, Your Majesty!”

Seungcheol’s shoes reverberated against the polished grounds of the palace. He picked up the thrown fountain pen, which unfortunately missed Chan in the head, before walking over the young Prince and frivolously slapping his head using the documents he has in hand. “Fear not. I would not go through the borders. My Phoenix and I shall land straight outside of your room’s window, Sir,” Seungcheol teases while Chan rubs the spot that got slapped with papers. He was hissing under his breath when he asks about the other Crowned Head of the new Kingdom, “Where is Jeonghan-hyung, anyway? It is him I would love to meet since it seems like all I get from you is a warm salutation of mistreatment.”

“Dramatic brat,” was the King’s last statement before wandering through the dimly lighted hallways pertaining to the palace’s private chambers.

“You wounded me, hyung! I am not dramatic,” Chan huffs. He decided to make himself happy by plucking some glowing petals from the flower torches holding the blotch of light. His remarks left his mouth before he could even think about it, “Wow, the heat of your fire has been softer, hyung! I did not know you are capable of lowering it down to this much?” The two males stopped at their tracks as Chan covers the top of the flower torch with his palm. “It almost feels like the warmth from the Mages’ crystals, Your Majesty! Cool!”

“So you take me as that untrained, Lee Chan?”

“Stop twisting my words, you ash burnt fire!”

Seungcheol laughs. “I’m kidding, alright.” He puts the young Prince in a headlock as they continue their journey together. It looks unfitting to see their expensive clothing just be harshly carried by them, but all the Kingdoms are more than aware that being rich-looking is the least of their worries. “Do not worry. You’ll be able to do that, too,” Seungcheol smiles at the Prince.

“Maybe I should find myself a mate so I could learn to control my light better.”

A scoff. “Do not even think of it. Your older brothers are not even married or seeing anyone yet, Prince Chan.”

“Well!” Chan boasts, “Maybe it is time for the Kingdom of Spry to make it happen! Let the youngest be wedded first before his older brothers!”

Seungcheol’s reply was left unsaid when he knocked on the chamber. A soft voice of permission made him finally push the door open.

Jeonghan is smiling brightly at them when their eyes met. He waves a hand, inviting the two men over to where he is kneeling outside the stoned tub in the middle of the room. “Quick! He’s been moving a lot these days!”

That statement had ultimately won Chan over. “Let me see!” the Prince of Spry had literally passed over the King to make his way towards Jeonghan. Within seconds, he had joined the Flora male in kneeling near the tub made of soapstone, hands gripping the ledge to keep himself balanced. “Hyung! He’s big already!” Chan gushes. As if the baby could hear the compliment, it presents a graceful turn, letting the burnt flower petals to whirl around its place. “Wow! What a show off! He’s already taking after Seungcheol-hyung, huh.”

A light blaze of fire that momentarily struck his skin had Chan hissing again. His whines are unheard of as he rubs his targeted nape because Seungcheol only silently took a seat beside Jeonghan.

“Your Majesties, may I remind you that there are two babies here in this room and children should not see something so disgusting that would scar them for life.”

The Inferno-born male glared at Chan while the Flora male only giggled. “Are we that bad? We are not even doing anything, Prince Channie. We just sat beside each other.”

The Prince only stuck his tongue out before fully giving his attention to the bud sailing the water-filled container. Jeonghan took this luck to lean towards his husband. “The baby’s been trying to burn the petals himself,” he shares. Seungcheol roamed his eyes to see that the flower petals swimming in the water had turned into a darker shade. He remembers not burning them as much as that.

Picking up a petal, it automatically breaks in his fingers. The broken petals float with the others dancing along the soft hustle of misty water. It makes Seungcheol muse, “Will he accede to my origin?”

Jeonghan jokingly pouts his lips. “Brat. I am giving birth to him and yet he decides to take after you? The out-and-out betrayal.” He gathers Seungcheol’s hand to place it on the ledge of the soapstone and rest his cheek over it. Despite the statement, Jeonghan could not be happier if their child would really take after his husband. Even a nuance of resemblance would make Jeonghan so ecstatic. He will be over the Moon if he sees any hint of Seungcheol in the baby. Just the thought of having a new life with both his and his husband’s qualities had him blushing so bad.

“Your cheeks are getting warmer.”

“Silence, please.”

Seungcheol laughs lightly before turning his hand to stroke Jeonghan’s heated cheek with his fingers. “I don’t think he’ll take everything after me,” he says. He pulls Jeonghan’s body from leaning on the soapstone to fall on his chest instead. “Maybe he is fond of heat because he found it nice after we brought him to Magma Mountains?”

Jeonghan snuggled nearer, “Hm, but isn’t that a sign that he’s leaning more to his Inferno origins?”

“Well, that could be, but we know he would not want his warm water without flower petals hanging around him. And he’s literally inside a flower. I don’t think his Flora origins would be forgotten in his disposition, no?”

“I would not mind if he’ll become a little Inferno Seungcheol, to be honest,” Jeonghan replies with a giggle. He inclines his head to meet Seungcheol’s eyes while wrapping his arms tighter around his torso. “He’ll be the prettiest Fire baby and I would take pride in that. He’s going to be so beautiful surrounded with Fire! Well, you are the ranked first prettiest Fire baby, but you get the picture?”

Of course, one of Seungcheol’s dreams is to have a child that he could teach Fire magic with. His Father had been excellent in imparting their family’s credo, which definitely took a great part in honing their elemental abilities. It would be their pride and joy to see a Fire baby following him around like an adorable little duckling, or a young boy simulating his early morning exercises. However, Seungcheol also cannot deny his dreams of seeing a child that greatly resembles his Beloved. A child with a flower crown on his head, rosy cheeks, flowers blooming with his every laugh, toothy grin similar to Jeonghan – this image had always visited him in his dreams and it was never unwelcomed. If anything, Seungcheol always wishes for the same dream to happen. Sometimes in his musings, he would find himself smiling with the thought of a little Jeonghan giggling in their home. The flowers would definitely sing with his every babble.

The Inferno-born is then trapped in this daydream, lips mumbling something that he thinks only himself would be able to hear.

“He’ll be beautiful with flowers on his head, too.”

The smile that blooms on Jeonghan’s lips had Seungcheol blinking in trance before he felt the familiar dip of aromatic lips against his warmer ones.

* * *

One morning, Jeonghan woke up alone in bed. Seungcheol’s side has been cold against his palm, telling him that his husband probably slipped off for quite some time now. Sliding to the side, he sighed in relief when his feet touches the warm grounds of their room. Seungcheol really knows the perfect temperature to his liking.

“Where could he be?” he asks himself, slipping in to his robes to cover his sleeping clothes. It was in that moment that he noticed that his baby flower is nowhere swimming in their room’s fountain.

“Where’s my baby?!” he all but whispered when he opened the doors of their room. Two servants, who seem to just about to knock on his door, said their greetings before answering his inquiry. “Your Majesty, the King told us to inform you to not panic, although it will not deter your beauty, anyway.”

Jeonghan’s worry had definitely lessened. “Silly husband of mine. Did he, by any chance, hold your family as hostages to say that?”

The servant laughed while shaking her head, “Not at all, Your Grace. It is a known knowledge, from the rising sun of the East until it sleeps on the West, from the humans to the supernatural guiding us, from the powerless to the ones gifted with magic, that your beauty is not one to be deterred by any force present in this world.”

“You have been listening too much to my husband,” Jeonghan sighs. He knows that praise altogether, he can recite it in his sleep. Seungcheol would always say that phrase on occasions he can declare his love for the Flora male, or even at the most unexpected moments while they’re dining in their room together. At this point, there is no doubt that all of the Royals’ subjects have already learnt the phrase by heart like a creed of their kingdom. Jeonghan cannot say that he did not like it, though. “Moving on, could you tell me where this sappy husband of mine is? He better be with our flower baby or else I would pinch his nose.”

“He’s in the private chamber with the First Child, Your Majesty. With all positive intentions, is our Crowned Head skipping breakfast to go for the King first?”

The suggestion that there will definitely be a child after the First almost made Jeonghan forget the question regarding his breakfast. Shaking his head away from the thoughts of giving his King at least a Third child, he smiles, “Um, yes. I will be calling you if ever we need anything. Tell the others to follow their schedules for dining, okay? Do not skip. It is bad for your health.”

The servants took the left wing while Jeonghan goes through the right. Now that he is getting closer towards his family, the concern in his chest had already evaporated into nothingness. He could feel both their energies; relaxed and peaceful. It made his steps quicker so he could already see his husband and child.

Just a few more steps. A few more. Behind that door is where his family is.

And then, Jeonghan smiled softly to the view that greeted him after pushing the door open, "Aw."

He tries to bite down his giggles while simultaneously trying to be quiet in closing the door behind him. The small movement of it echoes loudly inside the chambers, but the Inferno-born remained unmoved. Jeonghan tiptoes his way to the corner of the room where his family is tucked in. On closer look, Seungcheol had not even changed from his bed clothes. He is just lucky that the Fire disposition running through his veins does not make him cold. Jeonghan had to wear his robes to keep himself warm without his husband providing him heat. “Unfair,” Jeonghan playfully complains.

The Flora male caught his breath when Seungcheol stirs. The latter’s eyes twitch for a moment before relaxing again and subconsciously bringing the glass dome closer to his face.

Jeonghan breathes out a silent laugh.

Seungcheol had his cheek pressed against the stoned table, snoring lightly. His mouth is somewhat gaping and the puffs of warm air made a misty spot on the glass dome pressed closer to his face. Jeonghan raises a hand to put his palm at the top of the glass container. The immediate reaction is beautiful. “Good morning, my baby,” Jeonghan hums. The baby flower inside the glass started emitting glowing pollens until it crawls up to where Jeonghan’s palm is seen. Their baby is a lot bigger now. From a size smaller than Jeonghan’s fist, he is now at the size where in Seungcheol had to use his entire right arm to surround the glass dome housing him in. He looks enchanting.

It is in their souls to know what a threat is and what is not. If by any moment it is not Jeonghan entering the room, Seungcheol would have been wide awake before someone could even open the door. Their marriage is bonded by love and magic, and at these moments, Jeonghan is always glad to have the gift of magic in them. If not because of it, Seungcheol would have his eyes opened and Jeonghan would not be able to witness him loosening his hold around the glass dome to let Jeonghan touch their baby flower.

“Thank you, My Love,” Jeonghan smiles. With both of his hands, he lovingly fondles both his baby flower and his husband’s head. The baby is evidently delighted being surrounded with the Flora male’s affection and Inferno male’s warmth; if the continuous glows of pollens are anything to go by.

* * *

On the ninth month, the baby is finally out of its glass dome and is back to where it was first found.

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asks his husband pressed closed to his torso. The two are sitting side-by-side on the edge of the lake, their legs dipping into the water.

Jeonghan’s throat bobbed when he gulped after heaving a breath. “Baby, Cheollie… our baby…”

Seungcheol brushes the hair sticking on his husband’s forehead. Jeonghan has been sweating for a good ten hours, starting from when the moon had witnessed him until now that they are being peeked by the sun. As a married couple linked with magic, Seungcheol would never be spared of his husband’s stresses and discomfort, but he knew that the pain the Flora male is going through is a lot stronger than what he feels. It was agonizing to see Jeonghan in ache, but Seungcheol knows that his husband is here being strong and so should he; all for their baby.

The best that Seungcheol can do in this birth is to be by Jeonghan’s side and surround him with his warmth, indulge him with kisses, whisper encouraging words and sweet nothings in his ear, wrap his arms to make Jeonghan feel protected at one of his most vulnerable time.

A flower birth is one of the most beautiful and giving births in The Land and the Flora Kingdom takes pride in it. Truthfully, everyone in The Land agrees that being revealed to the world with petals falling like curtains around a small human being beats all the possible aesthetics that every Kingdom could have offered. Could one even ask for more? Inferno’s way of birth includes putting his Mother inside a chamber with burning charcoals. Seungcheol thinks it is not as pretty as how his Father makes it out to be.

But, that birth, including the other births in the neighbouring kingdoms, is way easier than flower births.

Seungcheol’s Mother is a natural Fire citizen and therefore she did not need that much magic in giving birth. Being surrounded with literal fire would not faze her. The only thing she needs to endure is the pain of giving birth itself.

In flower births, the pain surpasses the physical and emotional aspects of it. The magical prowess of someone taking a flower birth is set to decline, even if the person is well prepared. Mother Nature knows that Jeonghan prepared himself to be the healthiest he has ever been for this day, but still his pain is so evident with his ragged breathing and occasional whimpers. During those ten hours, Jeonghan had also passed out several times to regain his energy. One setback of flower birth is how the person is bound to be defenceless and so the presence of their partners protecting them is a must. At this, Seungcheol tries his best to give his husband the assurance he needs.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” Seungcheol whispers against Jeonghan’s forehead. The latter breathes deeply, savouring the heat he is receiving from the Inferno male. “I think he’s shy,” his laugh sounds drained, but it was genuine, nonetheless. Jeonghan cannot wait for this to be all over; for his magic to come back a hundred one percent. He wants to laugh and smile the best when it comes to his family. He does not want to give their baby the impression that he is not excited to meet him.

A pain shoots through Jeonghan’s bones and he feels his magic suddenly bursting in uncontrollable length.

“Our baby, Cheollie…”

“He’s here, My Love. See? He’s here with us,” Seungcheol tries to make his voice as calming as possible, but his throat is locking up. He felt the sudden burst of Jeonghan’s magic. That’s one loud sign that they’re in the last phase of the flower birth and they would meet their baby sooner than later. Cradling the back of Jeonghan’s head with his palm, Seungchel continues to whisper against Jeonghan’s forehead while gently turning their eyes into the direction of the large bud floating on the water. “He’ll be with us soon, Hannie. We’ll be together soon. The three of us.”

Just the idea of the three of them holding each other close made Jeonghan cry.

“I love you, Seungcheol…”

“And I love you, My Jeonghan…”

Seungcheol feels the water turning warmer and he knows it is not his doing. He already stopped raising the temperature of the liquid to match Jeonghan’s preference, but it seems like the baby really had gotten the Fire origins.

“Did he make the water warm himself?”

Jeonghan was successful in letting out a short laugh in the midst of his pain. The astonishment in his husband's voice and statement tickled something in him to giggle. Looking up, he could already see Seungcheol’s tears flowing through his cheeks, eyes full of wonder and amazement while looking at their child now glowing brightly in the middle of the lake, “He really takes after his Fire Daddy, I see…”

The first rays of sunshine are showering a gleam of light on their little treasure. Slowly, the protective layer around the bud loosens and falls on the side. The bud continues to glow, as if sunshine is not enough to highlight its beauty. As the flowers bloom from all over The Land, the greens brightening all over the various Kingdoms, the charcoals hidden lighting up in the caves, the bud finally opens and blooms, the inside of the petals slightly and artistically burnt, revealing the soft bed of pollens with a sleeping child lying on its chest.

* * *

“A really healthy child you got here, Seungcheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung.”

Jeonghan feels his ears rejoicing at the compliment given by the Mage of the Kingdom. In his happiness, he immediately got up from bed to say something funny but almost lost his balance. Seungcheol’s hands are on his hips in a second to steady his poise.

“Love, your strength is still not a hundred percent back, and we would really appreciate it if you stay still for a while. I’m sure our baby would want you to be strong again as well.”

No protest was heard from the Flora male. Seungcheol took this as his chance to sit on the stool beside the baby’s bassinet and manoeuvre his husband to sit on his lap. All seem to be in good place there; with Jeonghan leaning over to watch their baby peacefully sleeping while Seungcheol’s chin is tucked on his shoulder, appreciating their child’s beauty. One thing that they have seemingly forgotten is the fact that they are not alone in their room. Their action earned them a disgusted look from Wonwoo. “Mother Nature! It has not been twenty four hours since your First child and it looks like a Second is already on its way.”

Jeonghan had the audacity to laugh, “Do not worry, Wonwoo-ah. We would give you enough time to breathe before we annoy you again to check our next baby’s health.”

“Oh ma Natura,” Wonwoo groans. “I am going to pretend I did not hear that and proceed with the examinations I have done to the Prince, Your Highnesses. Now, if you can shut your filthy mouth so I could proceed without being disrupted by any of your polluted thoughts, then that would be blazingly blooming.”

Both Crowned Heads snicker at the Mage.

But Wonwoo stood straight. His face turned serious and the first time parents held their breath.

“I will be honest to you, but up until now, his dispositions are unclear,” Wonwoo begins. Jeonghan had quickly bite his lip in worry, only releasing the soft flesh from his teeth when Seungcheol caresses his palm and presses a kiss on his shoulder. The soothing actions are more than enough for Jeonghan to be able to voice out his concerns, “Is that a bad thing?”

Wonwoo takes off his glasses with a shake of his head, “Not really.” Placing his glasses on the table, he leans his weight on it before continuing, “At first, I thought it would be easier to know his natural element after the flower birth, but judging from his birth bed, it was clear that the Prince would be needing time before we are able to know his disposition.” The Mage then grabs his parchment papers before staring at the married Royals, “I’m sure you are aware, Your Majesties, that the insides of the Prince’s bud is burnt.”

“A clear indication of his fire temperament,” Seungcheol agrees.

Nodding his head, Wonwoo approves, “Correct, but the Prince had also shown an evident interest in his flower origin. He was literally face-deep on his pollen bed.” The mere thought of it had the Mage cringing badly. “Ugh, I can suddenly feel my allergies.”

“Be grateful my magic is not at its best right now or else I would have rained pollen upon you and watch you sneeze to death, Wonwoo-ah,” Jeonghan grins. Wonwoo scandalously gasped, “You would not dare! I am your favourite child! But for safety measures...” Now, the Mage is aware that Jeonghan is still weak after the delivery, but it is the Flora Jeonghan they are talking about, the one who gave a Rose Thorn Storm to a witch that tried mixing love potion on Seungcheol’s drink years back, so Wonwoo grabbed a small vial out of his cape’s pocket and sniffed a good amount of anti-allergens that would last him a good five hours of protection from the demons called pollens. “There.”

“You’re so dramatic. My baby should never be influenced by you.” It is amusing how Jeonghan’s voice quickly transforms to a cooing tone when it is about his baby. One sentence, he’s telling Wonwoo that he’s dramatic with an almost dead tone, and the next sentence, he is spitting rainbows and sunshine that would make the unicorn from the neighbouring kingdom be embarrassed in competing with him.

“If you’re his parent, greater chance that he’s going to be dramatic.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing! I said I shall go, Your Majesties.”

* * *

“He’s called Hana, but he’s a boy?”

“You’re noisy, but I call you Mingyu.”

“Hey!” Mingyu whines at Jeonghan’s blatant insult. The young shape shifter turned to his older cousin, only to be shoved away on the face. “Forget what he said. He is still teething,” Yongsun dismissed. Both Jeonghan and Yongsun ignored the childish protests spluttering out of Mingyu’s mouth to look over the soapstone-made bassinet.

Yongsun tried to reach a finger on the stone, only to pull it back immediately. “Oh, oh, oh!” she sizzles under her breath. Jeonghan is looking at her, thoroughly unimpressed in what he saw. “Of course you would burn your finger, noona. Why did you think we had a bassinet made of soapstone in the first place?”

“Hush,” Yongsun raises her injured reddening finger. “From all my greatest travels, it is my first time seeing a bassinet made of stone.” The female shape shifter leaned closer, carefully not letting any of her skin be in contact with the burning stone. “If I am not aware, I would have thought that this houses dragon eggs instead of a baby.”

If it is any other person, Jeonghan would have been offended, but he is just as confused as Yongsun is. “He refuses to sleep without being extremely warmed up,” he mumbles. The baby already celebrated his third month from when he was born, and he still sleeps a lot in his soapstone bassinet. Jeonghan is just grateful that marrying Seungcheol grants him some limited Fire magic immunity, and so it is not an issue to hold his baby, even though his skin feels burning when touched. On the brighter side, though, Seungcheol and Jeonghan both get to keep their baby to themselves for a while since the servants of the castle cannot touch the child without getting themselves at least a first degree burn.

“Hana has been showing a lot of Fire character this month,” Jeonghan also adds. The female shape shifter is known to be quite the traveller and Jeonghan would be really grateful to hear her thoughts. He gestured for her to seat on the chairs near the window before proceeding, “Maybe he’s going to inherit Seungcheol’s Inferno origins?”

Yongsun hums, “But isn’t it too early to judge? Your child is just on his third month, Your Highness.”

“I am just afraid that I will not be a good parent to him if I cannot tend to his personal needs. There are times that Seungcheol is needed outside of the castle, and I am honestly scared that I could not take care of my baby without my husband’s guidance in cherishing our Inferno child… at least, if he turns out to be like his Father.”

“Well, first, I’d like to say that your concern is valid, Jeonghan,” Yongsun smiles. She thinks for a moment, her lower lip caught between her teeth, silently contemplating. “But the possibility of him not being a Fire baby is still in the open.”

Jeonghan watches as the female shape shifter pulls something out of her bag; a worn out notebook that holds accounts of her travels. She skims over the book for a while before stopping into a particular page. “Mingyu and I were in this Kingdom, somewhere from the North, and one teenager that we met turns out to be both a Water magic holder and a shape shifter.”

The magic are so different in terms of their origins. It makes Jeonghan frown already but Yongsun is quick to add, “Here’s the additional catch! The teenager only knew of his shape shifting capabilities when he was thirteen.”

“That’s so late…”

“That’s my point,” Yongsun nods. She points her head towards the Prince’s bassinet with a grin, “The Prince still has so much time to show you what he can do, Your Majesty. I am sure you are doing great guiding him and will continue to do so.”

At the mentioned of his baby, Jeonghan turned his eyes towards the bassinet, only to be confused at what he saw.

Yongsun, following his gaze, was able to react first. “Mingyu, what are you doing?” she asks. Yongsun and Jeonghan are both watching the male shape shifter, now shifted as a huge dog, looking over the Prince’s bassinet with flowers in his mouth. Mingyu met their gazes and, as scary as it sounds, the two could see the familiar grin of Mingyu on the dog’s face. “Mingyu, those are the flowers we bought for Jeonghan!” Yongsun scolds. Mingyu happily barks at them, letting the flowers he has in his mouth fall over the Prince.

Jeonghan was laughing to their antics before getting up to pick up the flowers. As he was just about to get his hand inside the bassinet, he froze at the sight that greeted him.

Both Yongsun and Mingyu were confused as to why Jeonghan suddenly looked shocked, so they peered at the side of his face. “Oh,” was the only thing they could say upon watching the Prince, still sleeping, but munching messily on the flower petals scattered all over his face.

* * *

“Oh, look at him! He’s eating so well!” the Queen Mother of Inferno gushes over the Prince.

In the baby’s fifth month from being born, Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s kingdom is finally named as the Kingdom of Scented Flames. By this time, their kingdom is fairly built with evidences from the Crowned Heads’ origins. Streams of lava and water with floating petals surround the palace’s bridges, the fire of the torches are turned into a softer hue and, instead of sharp metals, flower petals are surrounding the soft burst of heat. In addition, instead of fire crackles, it is shining pollen flying around the blotch, almost like the sparkles of the fairies in the middle of the night. Marriage between two different Kingdoms really gives off a special matched of magic. At this point in time as well, small towns are beginning to form, which are mainly lived by both Fire and Earth origins, and some from the Water and Air kinfolks.

The Kingdom of Scented Flames is sure not yet as big as the others, but they are on a good starting point and having the two most influential Kings before is something to note for. It is only right for their families to visit and check up on them.

Which brings the Inferno family in the royal table of the dining hall.

“Is he actually eating? He is just munching, no?” Hansol mindlessly asked. At this observation, his parents watched as the Prince bites on his flower petals, and then spit it out after a while.

The Inferno family turned upon the arrival of Jeonghan in the royal table. After short hugs and kisses were exchanged, Hansol asks his brother-in-law regarding the Prince’s eating condition. Jeonghan sighs, “We are trying to find out what would feed him as well. He started chewing on flower petals after his third lunar cycle, but he is not able to go pass biting ever since then.” The Prince babbles upon feeling Jeonghan’s presence near him, cleaning the wet petals out of his mouth.

“How does he eat?”

“We still rely on Wonwoo’s food supplements in feeding him,” Jeonghan answers his father-in-law. The King Father nods his head in recognition to the prominent Mage. “There is nothing to worry about then, Son. As long as he’s being fed well and looked after by a great Mage, our grandson is going to be alright.”

Jeonghan took his seat beside his baby’s bassinet. Even if the official emblems of the Inferno kingdom are seen at Hansol’s crown, the former King still holds great power and convincing in his voice. Most of the times, it would motivate Jeonghan and made him believe in his words, but this time, he felt doubtful; not of the King Father, but of himself. “I know, Papa,” he says, but the frown in his face contradicts his statement. Sighing, he kept his eyes on his lap as he mumbles, “I just feel like I am not able to give him the best because we cannot understand his whole nature yet.”

The Queen Mother of Inferno reaches a hand to affectionately stroke Jeonghan’s hair. “Sweet child, it is going to be alright. You are doing a great job in taking care of him. I am sure our Son would also say the same thing if he is here.”

“What would I be saying?”

The people on the table all twist their head to the sound of the new comer’s voice. Seungcheol approaches the table to join his family, mouth opening for a greeting, but his attention was immediately stuck to his son’s mouth shuddering a bit. It made the remaining people look at the Prince and coo at him for letting out the largest mouth as he yawns.

“Is my baby a little sleepy?” Jeonghan chuckles. The baby is lazily grinning as the Flora male’s fingers tickle his neck. Well, before his face and nose scrunched, that is. They all watch as his tiny fists tremble a bit, enclosing them as tightly as his baby strength could do, and his small body seemingly shrinking in itself as if he is preparing to blow something.

Thinking that it is just his baby stretching, Seungcheol bends down to give him a kiss on his small nose, only to be met with a puny ball of fire right in front of his face.

Everyone in the room blinked in silence.

“Chu!” the Prince once again sneezes, his body shuddering for a moment before it relaxes back to its calm shape, and this time, the fire reaches the petals that got stuck on Seungcheol’s nose. Seungcheol could feel the petal burning on his skin. The familiar smell of ash is starting to get in his senses, but it feels like all of his senses are non-existent with what they saw. His entire mind shuts down. Only the memory of his baby sneezing fire right at his face is all in his head.

“Did my nephew just sneeze fire?” Hansol finally asks the silent question in the room. It is already a lot to ponder, but the baby decided that it is not enough.

Reaching a small fist to tap Seungcheol’s nose, the baby Prince giggled when he successfully caught the burnt petal in his hand.

And he ate it.

He bit on it, chewed, and swallowed it.

“Oh my,” Jeonghan laughs, which is soon followed by Seungcheol rejoicing as he kisses his baby’s stomach. The rest who are able to witness the scene could only widen their eyes and blink silently among to themselves. Only the baby’s loud giggles and the parents’ proud cooing echoed in the hall, which is soon followed by utensils clanking against the marble floor when a helper gaped too long in shock.

* * *

“Congratulations, parents! The Prince’s food is finally discovered,” Wonwoo grins. They just went through an observation which includes burnt petals, a baby and his mouth. Clapping his hands with so much grandeur, the Mage matches the rhythm of his hands with his head’s bobbing. “I have checked his mouth and it is to my great pleasure to inform you that there are no petals left behind, and if my inspection is correct, the Prince wants more of his food. Right, adorable little guy? Isn't that right?”

“Ba, ba bu!” the baby babbles. Seungcheol immediately went to his side to feed him his food while Jeonghan laughs at Wonwoo using a squeaky voice to play with the baby.

When Wonwoo notices that both Seungcheol and Jeonghan are making fun of him, he quickly clears his throat in a weak attempt to look serious and intimidating. “Now, let me just ask a few questions since it has been a while from when I have last checked up on the Prince.” It was a desperate effort to change the subject, but the married couple shared glances of agreement that they would not make fun of the Mage this time, especially if the proposed question is something that concerns their First.

“How strong is the fire, Your Majesty?”

Seungcheol hums in contemplation, “Pretty weak.” He smiles in the middle of feeding his son. The baby’s soft hands are around Seungcheol’s finger, firmly pulling it in an effort to bring the food to himself. “Would it be a non-Fire origin, however, I am certain they would attain a first degree burn at most,” he continues while his son weakly bites on his forefinger.

Wonwoo is diligently writing the answers in his parchment paper. “Any similar accidents that happened after that?”

“Not that we know of,” Jeonghan truthfully answers. “We are around him all the time, and I am sure I have not seen him emit fire since my in-law’s visit. The only time we have not been watching him is when we are asleep, so I could not be sure if something is happening at night without our knowledge.” His eyes are tender as they moved to watch his husband and son playing together. Their baby is babbling happily as his Father animatedly talks to him. Jeonghan is suddenly hit with fear and worry of losing the smile on his pretty baby. “Isn’t that concerning? It was only a one-time chance…”

The uneasiness in Jeonghan’s tone had Seungcheol looking at Wonwoo with a concerned gaze at well, but the Mage only gave them a reassuring smile and it calms their nerves more than they thought it could. “No, Your Graces. This is not something to worry about. It only means that the Prince is just starting to get hold of his inherited origins.”

Seungcheol gulps, “Inherited… origins?”

Wonwoo flips through some of his parchment documents. Pushing his glasses with his fingers, he narrates, “A child inheriting both of his parents’ origins is not common, but it is not unheard of. In fact, it had been going on for centuries. Think of it as how there are people with magic, and there are people who do not possess any supernatural abilities, but they are both treated normal in The Land. In this case, there are people who are on the mono sides of magic, but there are also that have more than one magical abilities.” He rolls the paper in his hand and uses it to point at the couple, “The both of you are not even on the mono sides.”

The Mage points at Seungcheol, “Aside from your Inferno origins, you are able to communicate with Phoenixes and Fire Dragons. That is a form of animal magic.” Then, he points at Jeonghan, “Flower magic is vast in general, and even if you are an Earth origin by kingdom, your magic can lean on both Air and Water elements.”

Finally looking at the Crowned Heads with a smug smile, Wonwoo announces with his whole chest, “If you haven’t realized by now, I am saying that the Prince has both of your magic, Your Graces.”

They let the words sink in.

“Ba! Ba!” The baby’s babbling made them look at him, and once again Jeonghan could not help himself but cry. “We really made him?” he whispers under his breath. Seungcheol is quick to pull his husband on his side so they could look at their son together. The baby is looking up at his parents with a big messy grin, eyes wide and wonderfully curious. “We did, My Love. We made him together,” Seungcheol presses a kiss on the apple of Jeonghan’s cheek.

They did amazing, indeed.

* * *

After consulting with Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were a lot calmer when their baby once again sneezes fire. The mage had told them to expect more of this, and so they have prepared themselves to whatever their baby could offer to them.

But some things are really bound to be unexpected.

“The baby is hanging on the tree!” Jisoo’s gentle voice resonates to the whole forest and it sends every animal and supernatural into panic. The flapping of the Fairies’ wings filled the woods and the Elves’ collective gasps woke up the sleeping sloths. No one’s heart would not drop hearing that! How could anyone expect someone to be calm when they just heard that a baby is left hanging on a tree?!

Jisoo was on babywatch today. As Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s bestfriend, he has demanded his right to see the baby and spoil the now seven month old. It was to his greatest delight, with happy sparkles bursting out of his system, that Jeonghan brought the baby in their kingdom, the Kingdom of Leprechaun.

The Prince is an absolute sunshine. Jisoo could already tell the attributes he got from his parents. He thinks that Jeonghan must have been over the moon because the baby clearly took Seungcheol’s eyelashes. It is an open secret all over The Land that if you lived in the same timeline as Seungcheol, then you are envious of his eyelashes. Everyone knows that it would cost them an arm and leg for his eyelashes. Jisoo is convinced it is treated as land treasure by some of the men and women from the West part of The Land, but Jisoo knew better than to let the cat out of the bag or else Jeonghan would openly commit an attack.

The prettiness of the baby also convinced the Elf that their day would be absolutely perfect. What could go wrong, right? While the baby gets some of his qualities from his Inferno parent and others from his Flora parent, over all, he looks like a baby angel. A gentle face like that would not be able to do anything bad! Jisoo is pretty convinced by it.

So when he found the baby hanging on a tree, materializing the song of ‘rock-a-bye baby on the treetop’ to his very eyes, Jisoo panicked.

The thing is, he panics first before moving to get the baby. It took him a few seconds to realize that he can release his wings, fly to where the baby is and get him.

Jisoo was just about to get his feet off the ground when he felt arms wrapping his middle. Junhui pulled him back. “Release me! I shall get the baby!” he protests, but the younger Elf only rolled his eyes at him. When Jisoo shows no signs of giving up, Junhui swings his leg over Jisoo’s and the older Elf fell on his bottom. “Hey! That hurts! Ouch.”

Junhui wrapped his arm around Jisoo’s torso and hooked his arms under his armpits. Before the latter can even know it, he was already held up from the ground and is now face-to-face with the Prince.

“Look, hyung! Look closely!” Junhui forced him to look and observe what’s wrapping around the Prince. The baby is lying on a huge tree trunk on his chest and is looking very much comfortable. Too comfortable that anyone would have felt bad panicking over him.

“Wait, are those…” Jisoo follows the creepers’ vines wrapping the baby’s middle, “Flower vines?”

The baby started giggling when the vines started tickling his tummy. For once it was all happy and nice. Jisoo was slowly laughing as well, and Junhui, too, but then the Prince suddenly bites on the tree trunk.

“Release me!” Jisoo protests against Junhui’s hold. The Prince is just looking at them with widened eyes, mouth and small teeth still on the tree trunk. The baby seems to find the view entertaining; of his uncles squirming in the air while slapping each other’s faces with their sparkly wings. He is definitely unaware that Jisoo is ready to bite Junhui’s hand so he could get the baby off from biting a tree trunk. “Wah! Ba!” the baby laughs and the drool from his mouth was quickly gone after he happily bites on the tree again. “Ba ba ba ba ba…” the baby mindlessly babbles against the trunk.

* * *

“I heard the Prince almost gave Jisoo-hyung a heart attack.”

At the mention of the Elf leader, Seungcheol and Jeonghan could not help but shamelessly laugh.

Currently, their baby is lying on his now marble-made crib. The child had already graduated from his soapstone-made bassinet! Ah, Jeonghan could not be prouder. He is so proud of his baby flower. The baby looks so perfect lying in his pollen bed, hands sleepily trying to reach the fire stones in his mobile. His eyes are already drooping slowly as the music box’ soft chimes fill the room. Running a finger to follow the shape of his baby’s nose, Jeonghan leans down to press a kiss on his lips. “Dabu…” Seungcheol and Jeonghan giggle at the drowsy gabbing of their First.

No one would believe that an angel like this almost gave someone a heart attack.

“Of course, Your Majesties would laugh at Jisoo-hyung’s misery,” Seungkwan singsongs. “What happened to that visit, anyway? The story had reached to our Kingdom. The people of Mousai and Leprechaun kept talking about it during trading days. What went on?” he asks, pulling the music box to himself to change the tune into a softer tone to lull the child to sleep.

Since Seungcheol is busy kissing his baby’s blushing cheeks, Jeonghan answered the Prince of Mousai. “My baby is apparently liked by the flower vines in the Kingdom of Leprechaun, and we know how their kingdom is literally a forest.”

“And?”

“Our First had been teething so he tends to bite to a lot of things, and he keeps biting on tree trunks, so the flower vines took him to a trunk.” Jeonghan could still remember how he walked on his child with a mouthful of tree trunk while the Princes of Leprechaun are wrestling each other in the air. Needless to say, Jeonghan was just as dumbfounded as the Elder Elves standing beside him that time. He cannot also forget the smug look on Junhui’s face and the betrayed expression of Jisoo once the baby is brought back by the flower vines themselves. “You should have seen Jisoo’s face. He looks so betrayed that the flower vines took my baby up there on their own accord.”

Everything about Seungkwan is melodious; his smile, his speech, his voice, everything. His visit is also perfect as it is a nice afternoon on the kingdom, and it is nap time for their baby. Seungkwan’s music would be perfect for lullabies. Even the laugh that escaped from his lips is symphonic in the ears of supernatural and non-supernatural alike. “They must have really liked the Prince then, Your Majesty.”

“I second that, Your Grace,” Jeonghan smiles.

The two conversing males then noticed the silence of the Inferno-born. “Cheol, wouldn’t our baby be drowned in your kisses? You’ve been smothering him for a while now,” Jeonghan jests.

But Seungcheol did not say anything as a reply.

“Cheol?” Jeonghan confusedly asks, getting up from his seat to take the space beside his husband.

When he looked over, he saw his husband sniffling their baby’s plump cheeks.

“My Love,” Seungcheol finally mumbles. Jeonghan turned to him with a curious look, “Hm?”

“Our baby’s cheeks are so warm, but they also smell like roses?”

The statement had Seungkwan walking over to the crib. “Really?” the interest in his tone is clear and a silent request for permission is written on his face. Jeonghan and Seungcheol both nod their heads in approval, pulling themselves away from hovering over their baby to let Seungkwan touch the baby’s cheeks. A soft gasp left Seungkwan’s lips when he felt the heated cheeks that could not be considered normal.

“Smell it. I could not be the only one smelling roses on him,” Seungcheol encourages.

Seungkwan hums a soft lullaby to keep the baby from stirring awake as he carefully leans down to nuzzle his nose at the soft cheek. It took all of his power to not squeal and ruin his tune because his nose literally buries through the squishy cheek. But that was put on the side when a strong whiff of rose hit his smelling senses. “His cheeks do smell like roses!”

“Is that why his cheeks are always flushed?” Jeonghan mumbles.

The proud grin on Seungcheol’s face is loud as he speaks, “Oh? I bet it’s because of the Fire.”

Jeonghan is quick to stick his tongue out at his husband, “It is definitely roses! Duh? I gave flower birth to him!”

The married Crowned Heads playfully bicker and flirt, seemingly forgetting that there is a sleeping baby just on their side.

“Your Majesties, hush!” Seungkwan calls them out. The two immediately bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing while their baby stirs in his sleep. “Ung…” the baby whimpered, face scrunching and tiny fists enclosing in themselves. The blush on his cheeks spread on the rest of his face until his little crumpled nose is the brightest shade of red.

“He’s going to cry,” Jeonghan snorts. He is about to stand from his seat to gather the baby in his chest when Seungkwan’s voice resounds in the room.

A soft thud.

“What a weakling you are, Darling,” Jeonghan teases his husband who fell down right on their bed after hearing Seungkwan’s lullaby. If no one is aware, they will think that a poison bullet struck the Inferno Crowned right on his pulse at how easy it is for him to lose consciousness. But Jeonghan knew better. They all know that it is just Seungkwan’s magic working. If it would be poison running through Seungcheol’s veins, Jeonghan is sure that his husband would not be snoring in his sleep.

When Jeonghan turned to his baby, he could not help but let out a giggle. “You’re just like your father." The baby is already knocked down in his crib, mouth gaping with his hands opened on the side of his head.

Well, even though Jeonghan grew up hearing Seungkwan sing, it does not make him that much immune to his lullabies as well. Ah, his eyes are getting heavy. Jeonghan tries to reel the drowsiness away, but it was strong and very much tempting.

A big yawn escaped his lips, “You’re making us sleep too, Prince Seungkwan?” The answer is obvious. Seungcheol would not be snoring right now if Seungkwan intends the effect of his lullaby solely for the baby. Jeonghan still asks anyway, trying to do anything to helplessly keep himself awake. Though, the soft bed and the warmth of his husband is really inviting him now…

“Hyung, sleep,” Seungkwan giggles. Jeonghan once again yawns a big one with tears pooling in his eyes before succumbing under the Mousai’s spell. “Thank you, Kwannie…” he mumbles before resting his head on top of his husband’s chest and enjoying the nice slumber brought by Seungkwan’s melodies.

* * *

Another batch of visitors came over the Kingdom of Scented Flames to visit the First Child of Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Soonyoung had been buzzing with so much excitement all throughout their journey and Minghao usually calms him down, but not if the topic is about babies. Minghao would literally fight for babies.

Oh, goodness! Just thinking of the baby made them hit each other. Surely, the baby would be trying to walk now! From the updates that have reached their Kingdom, the Prince is already one year old. Minghao could only imagine how cute he is with his little legs trying to toddle around. Soonyoung could only imagine the little words he could probably say now. They could only imagine the small teeth that would peep out whenever he giggles. It would be a moment of pure cuteness!

But then, they are greeted with the baby pouting with his parent.

“Please, baby. Your Daddy is not around today.”

“No! Dada!”

“Baby, just one bite, please?”

“Noooo!”

“He refuses to eat,” was Jeonghan’s explanation. Soonyoung looks at the flowers in the small apple green bowl, still pretty much filled, if not full. The Prince reached over for a petal and brought it into his mouth. “Hmm?” he uncomprehendingly hums. “What might be the problem? This tastes good, hyung.”

Minghao pats Soonyoung’s back in act of chastising him. “Do not steal food from the baby!”

Soonyoung just mindlessly shrugs his shoulders. He was still munching on the edible flowers when Minghao asked Jeonghan, “My friend here is obviously delighted with the flower, Your Grace. Why is the baby not eating, hyung?”

True enough, the one year old just wears a big frown on his face. It does not look like the frown that means loud bawling, but he’s definitely upset. The toddler is pressed on the backseat of his wooden chair, as if the bowl of petals on his table disgusts him to the core of his soul and he wants to be away from it as far as possible. “No, no no no,” the baby sulks. The big pout on his lips had Minghao’s inside cooing, but he tries to keep it to himself because the baby lands his glaring eyes on him and he thinks the baby would cry when Minghao showed no kind of sympathy to this state.

Jeonghan lets out a long breath and Minghao feels for him. He looks so tired even when he tries to put a smile on his face. “He wants his food burnt, but his Daddy is not around to burn the petals for him.”

“Dada!”

“Yes, baby, I know. I miss Daddy, too,” Jeonghan agrees to his son. One glance at Soonyoung’s stupid grin and Minghao knows that his friend is about to crack something idiotic. He grabs a fistful of petals from the baby bowl to put them in Soonyoung’s mouth and kill whatever inappropriate trick that they would all regret to hear.

He made sure to keep Soonyoung’s mouth occupied before asking the Crowned Flora, “Seungcheol-hyung is not around, Your Grace?”

Jeonghan sadly shakes his head, “No. There is an urgent meeting requested by the Kingdom of Spry and his presence is greatly needed.” The Flora male’s hand caresses his son’s cheek while the baby is still busy glaring at his bowl of petals. “We did not think he would be this upset without his food getting burnt… this is the first time he shows this much distress to me.” As much as Jeonghan tries to hide it, he is obviously sad, too. Both Soonyoung and Minghao are sure that their Flora hyung would be crying if he is not able to feed his baby for this day.

“Your Majesty, maybe we could help?” Soonyoung suggests. “Maybe we could burn the petals through the lava streams? It will not be as good as His Excellency’s produce, but it can be something to have while we are waiting for Seungcheol hyung’s arrival,” Minghao adds.

Jeonghan literally cries while saying his gratefulness to the visitors. Fortunately, the baby seemed to understand that Seungcheol is not around and the burnt petals made by his uncles will be the only thing available in his not-so-wide menu today, so he took a bite and made Jeonghan cry in happiness. The baby quickly leaned in to kiss Jeonghan, as if he is trying to apologize for his behaviour. And, Soonyoung and Minghao had the chance to feed him and receive kisses, too! Seungcheol does get himself a pouty husband when he got back home, though.

* * *

The royal subjects had all tried their best to keep their laughter to themselves. The people in the kitchen tried to wash the cleaned dishes just to distract themselves. The royal’s aids tried to chat to distract themselves. The advisors and scholars tried to read written articles and documents to distract themselves. The soldiers tried to count the furniture in the room to distract themselves. Everyone was doing their fair share of self-control, but there is only so much self-constraint before their walls break down into pieces.

“Son, look! A flower!”

The soldiers overlooking the scene coughed in a failed attempt to mask their laughter. It might feel unacceptable and outright disrespectful to laugh at a King, but Seungcheol could not really blame them because seconds from now and he is going to laugh at himself as well.

“I look pathetic without Jeonghan, huh.” Oh, how he misses his beautiful husband. He misses the flowers that bloom from the pathways Jeonghan had walked through. He misses the scent of his husband that lingers way too long on his lips whenever he kisses his neck. He misses the natural pinkish hue of his cheeks like he hasn’t been blooming from the day he was born. He missed the way Jeonghan plucks a flower to put it behind his ear before smiling prettily. He misses the petals they prepare together to burn and feed their son. He misses Jeonghan so much, Seungcheol felt utterly helpless without him by his side.

Eight hours – and counting – without his husband and Seungcheol is out here feeding his son literal fire. Nothing else. Just fire.

Well, maybe he tries to be a tad bit artistic.

“I have a flower flame, son! Cool, right? Now, eat.”

Ah, they should really start filling their inventory with burnt petals for situations like this one. With that, he would not have to lure his son with a fire, shaped like a flower, but still fire nonetheless.

But, well, if Seungcheol’s going to be asked for his opinion, he would say that he did a pretty good job at making the flower using his Fire magic. Years of being together with his husband had made him skilful of moulding various flowers, if not an expert. The amount of flowers Jeonghan had shown him basically turned him into a flower connoisseur. It would be enough to trick his First into eating, right? At least, until Jeonghan comes back to their home.

But his First Child only stares at him from his lap. “Da?” It is baffling how a cute little baby could make Seungcheol feel stupid but that is the case right now and Seungcheol accepts it wholeheartedly.

“Wouldn’t you want Daddy to feed you, Son?” Seungcheol smiles as he tries to show flower-shaped flame hovering over his palm. The toddler stares at it for a moment.

Hope! For one, Seungcheol feels hope building in his system! Hope that his baby would finally eat this delicious flame! It was hope moving his lips into a wider grin!

Until his baby clapped both of his pudgy hand on the flame.

“Da! Yay!” the baby bounces on Seungcheol’s lap, seemingly proud at how he clapped the flame into oblivion. “Oooh,” the Prince wows, and Seungcheol does not have it in him to get upset over the fact that his son literally smacked his flame away. Not when the baby is adorably leaning over his chest, eyes comically widened as they stare at the fire sparkles from the remnants of the fire. If anything, Seungcheol is so endeared, heart warming at the sight of crackles reflected on his son’s eyes.

Jeonghan will surely have a field day once the soldiers reported the pathetic situation of the King trying to feed the Prince fire; literal fire. That, after he is done scolding Seungcheol for not thinking of plucking flower petals that literally surrounds the palace.

* * *

“Is this him? Is this the Prince?”

“That is a cactus, Seokmin.”

Seokmin ignores his older brother by moving to another plant. He asks the same question, “Is this him? Is this the Prince?”

“My baby is not a tomato, Seokmin-ah,” Jeonghan pouty voice suddenly enters. The Lee brothers quickly turned and if Seokmin cried, they are nice enough to not comment about it. “He is beautiful, hyung,” Jihoon calmly comments while softly smiling at the baby in Jeonghan’s arms. It is a stark contrast to the younger Lee kneeling on the grass, crying his heart out, all ready to worship the child.

The baby is everything Seokmin could ever ask for a tiny human being! The flower crown on his head? Perfect! The stone he is thoroughly biting? Perfect! His little soft hand and the little fire stone bracelet around his wrist? Perfect! The blush on his cheek as he smiles brightly? Perfect! Everything about the baby is perfect!

“Ba bu!”

“He says hi,” Seungcheol interprets once he joins the small group in the garden of the palace. He has an arm around his husband’s waist, smile radiating the positive energy one would get if they are blessed with a perfect family. Jeonghan raises his baby’s hand to give the Lee brothers a small wave. “Good day, Your Majesties,” the Flora male adorably says with a baby voice. The child in his arms giggled, “O’ day! O’ Ma’ch ti!”

Seokmin bawled harder on the grass. Jihoon is just thankful that Chan has his wizardry exams today or else he would be handling three babies. Yes, three. Seokmin alone equates to two babies.

Seungcheol dabs a soft cloth on his baby’s chin to wipe the drool, “He finds you funny, Seokmin.” Indeed, the baby is grinning, babbling random things while waving his arm excitedly. The drool on his chin made Seungcheol hopeless. “Let Daddy wipe your chin, baby.” The baby was having too much fun to listen to his father. “He does not hear you, Love,” Jeonghan snickers. Seungcheol could only sigh fondly at his husband sticking his cheek against their baby’s chubby one. Jeonghan grins teasingly at Seungcheol, “Baby did not hear Daddy!”

“Da!” the baby moved his arm faster. So fast that the fire stone he was biting on earlier flew off from his hand.

The stone hit Seokmin’s forehead.

“Oh my!” Jeonghan exclaims worriedly. “Prince Seokmin, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?!”

Seokmin only stared at nothing. His knees are still on the grass and he looks like he is sacrificed by the Witches to the Dark Lords. It was worrying, to say the least. “Seokmin?” Seungcheol calls him. The stone is not just an ordinary stone. It was a fire stone from the Magma Mountains and any other person who does not possess magical abilities would be hurt from it. They specifically got it because it is the only thing that would satisfy the baby, especially through his teething. It is indeed a special stone.

But Seokmin would not be hurt from it, right? He is a person with magic himself! He is the Prince of Spry and they have the same Fire origin as Seungcheol. A mere stone like that would not do anything bad to his health, right? But Seokmin is speechless. No words came out of his mouth and even Jihoon is starting to get worried for his brother. Moreover, his silence had the baby pouting as well, lips already trembling. “Da… ba?” it sounds like the baby is saying sorry, but they could not be sure. They are sure that he somehow understood that what he did was not right, though. The poor little guy is already looking at Seungcheol and Jeonghan with woeful eyes.

The first seconds of the baby’s whimper woke Seokmin up from his stupor.

Seungcheol asks him, “Is your forehead alright?”

“It is an honour!”

The baby immediately stopped crying upon hearing Seokmin’s voice. “Ba?” The confusion on the family’s faces is so evident when Seokmin slowly picked up the fire stone that hit his now reddish forehead. Jihoon already turned his back to not witness his brother’s embarrassing theatrics. Seokmin literally holds the stone like it is something holy. His eyes hold nothing but intense admiration as he eyes the stone, “I just got hit by the Prince…”

“He is really strange,” it was the only thing that Jihoon could comment when Seokmin started crying again, which made the baby think that it is his fault again. Jeonghan hands his crying son to Seokmin’s arms and invites Jihoon to have tea at the table nearby.

* * *

The Palace had been busy accommodating Jeonghan’s family. His parents just finished playing with their grandson and his sister just finished talking with his husband, but the subjects are still remotely eventful as they try to clean up.

Earlier that day was also their baby’s official coronation as Prince of the Kingdom of Scented Flames, and so everyone is actively doing their parts of the job. Jeonghan himself lacks a good night sleep from pulling all nighters to finish his handmade robe for his First, with an embroidery of ‘my babie’ on the lower border. He does not regret anything, though. The golden embroidery shone brightly as he stands with his husband on the open balcony of their castle, his baby giggling in his arms. It was a majestic declaration that his baby is his. He made his beautiful baby with his husband.

Speaking of him, even Seungcheol is seemingly tired from all the countless talks and conversations he attended for the day. Jeonghan could easily tell just from his scent alone.

“Mother said that they brought Hana in our room,” his arms immediately snakes around Seungcheol’s torso as he greets him with a light kiss on the cheek.

Seungcheol almost immediately slumps onto him. The Fire origin only does this when they are in the confines of their chamber, but now he is openly showing his tiredness in front of a couple of servants and Jeonghan instantly brushes his fingers through his locks. “Where’s your crown, My King?”

With a shake of his head, Seungcheol pulls himself away to look at his husband. “Took it off while I was talking to your sister,” he proudly says. The fatigue is still evident, but the crinkles of his eye smiles quickly brighten his face. “I’m glad it is fine to slack off in front of her despite her status as the Queen of Flora. This is the time I get to use my brother-in-law card.”

“You are so lucky that you are married to me,” Jeonghan says as they walk through the hall heading to their chamber. The couple is closely pressed together, enjoying the proximity of having each other. Jeonghan loves the feeling of Seungcheol’s clothes against his cheek. The soft fabric feels comfortable against his skin and the dark red colour is a delight to look at. It reminds him perfectly of his husband. Fiery with passion but warm and soft in relating to others that are deserving. Jeonghan looks up to take in Seungcheol’s features. “Let me tell you, you’re so handsome.”

“Suddenly?” Seungcheol chuckles. Before opening the door to their room, Seungcheol spun Jeonghan around to press their lips together.

Jeonghan’s lips are still the sweetest taste of nectar against Seungcheol’s warm ones. A hand is cradling the back of Jeonghan’s head while another holds him tightly on the waist. Seungcheol enjoys the scent of his husband remaining on his own skin. He relishes on the softness of Jeonghan’s hair against his fingers as he delicately massages the Flora male’s scalp. Holding Jeonghan feels like holding a flower. One needs to be careful yet assuring to keep Jeonghan from disappearing along the strong winds. “I love you,” he managed to slip in before diving back into Jeonghan’s lips and pressing their bodies closer.

But Seungcheol need not to worry about Jeonghan disappearing because the Flora male would gladly stay. Forever, he will stay. Jeonghan would keep him company. Jeonghan would gladly shower him with flowers that scream love in different languages. Jeonghan would always receive his warmth even in the hottest day of summer. Jeonghan would love him and keep him close, always.

Seungcheol’s hand slipped inside Jeonghan’s feathery top and suddenly the latter had the growing urge to toss his clothe somewhere. Jeonghan feels hot all over and the warm hands sliding under his thighs are not making it any better.

It did not take long until Jeonghan found himself wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s waist as they continue to kiss. Messy. It turned messy. Jeonghan had to keep a hand on Seungcheol’s jaw to keep himself grounded through the heat of his husband’s pulse. There is still a hint of burnt ashes that Jeonghan could smell, but it was slowly getting overpowered by the scent of something actively burning. And even Jeonghan had to admit that the scent of exhaustion from his day is slowly turning into fragrance of lavender and red chrysanthemum. He won’t even get started at the high chance of his cheeks turning into a deeper rosy red.

When they pulled away, chests heaving against each other, their eyes are both hazy and clouded with apparent lust.

“I love you…” Jeonghan breathes out, like the scent of his flower language is not enough to tell Seungcheol how much. He believes that no flower could even tell how much he loves Seungcheol. Even his words do not feel sufficient sometimes, but this is the way he knows at the moment, so while he is still discovering for a lot more ways to tell Seungcheol that he loves him so much, he will say those three words over and over again – over and over again until he can feel Seungcheol burning with acceptance against his body.

Seungcheol smells the scent of lavender in his breath. “I love you, too,” he whispers against Jeonghan’s blooming cheeks, trailing down to his neck, stopping on his shoulder. His thumbs are rubbing warm circles on Jeonghan’s thigh, the heat doing wonders into the Flora male’s skin than what he could understand.

Finding each other’s lips again, Seungcheol pushes the door open without breaking apart from Jeonghan. He was all ready to take him right then and there. He was more than ready to watch Jeonghan bloom again under his touches. Never mind that today is a tiring day because he would always be glad and willing to see his flower blossom while being surrounded by his heat.

It is in this situation that Seungcheol’s sense of smell is all about Jeonghan. He is drowned with Jeonghan’s scent while the latter is engulfed with his warmth. Maybe it is to this condition that Jeonghan, with his glistening lips, red cheeks and clouded eyes, was the one to pull away from his lips to ask, “What is that burning smell?”

Seungcheol’s nose is incredibly near to Jeonghan’s neck as he continues to kiss south while his husband was asking him a question. For this matter, his nose is downright useless for it is happy and contented in drowning to the smell of lavender and red chrysanthemum. “Oh… Cheol, ah… what’s that smell, hm?” Jeonghan asks again, albeit breathless, and pliant as he cranes his head back to give Seungcheol more skin to kiss and nuzzle with. The Inferno male hums, “I’m not doing anything, My Love.”

Jeonghan is just one step from taking off his clothes and letting Seungcheol do whatever their sexual drives want them to do when the stronger whiff of something burning hits his nose. His eyes literally snapped open and Seungcheol was also caught off guard when his husband forcefully turn his face so they could look at each other.

“Burning, Seungcheol!”

“Huh?”

Jeonghan softly taps his husband’s cheek to get to his senses, “Burning!”

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, “Burning?” And then after a moment of wrinkling his nose, his eyes widened upon registering the smell and view of something burning inside their room.

A tiny giggle caught both of their breaths.

“Huwaaa!”

Snapping their heads together, their eyes comically widened upon seeing their baby laughing while his crib is on fire.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan quickly tapped his husband’s shoulder to put him down. Seungcheol quickly conformed as they both scramble to their baby’s crib. “Huwaaaw!” the baby sings when Jeonghan swiftly pulls him out of his crib and out of the fire. He must have thought that he is a flying dragon. Ah, babies and their minds. Not registering the tiny giggling, Jeonghan scans over his body to look for any burns or wounds but the baby has his eyes focus on his Inferno parent and the huge fire that greatly entertains him more than it should. “Dada!”

Jeonghan turned just in time to see his Inferno husband pull out a large Phoenix from his palm. In the next second, the Phoenix is blasted towards the fire, a loud squawk filling their ears and the impact massively blowing gusts of winds on their faces. Jeonghan’s eyes unwillingly closed and his hair flew back. Oh, Seungcheol’s magic. He had to hold his baby tighter to keep him from flying.

But, good news after the mess, the Phoenix had quickly put out the fire and turned it into dusts of harmless sparkles.

The sound of light cracklings made Jeonghan opened one of his eye, and seeing that the fire is gone, he sighs in relief while opening the other. “Wow,” was all he could say as he stares at his husband’s burning red eyes glowing in radiance. He had never seen him this quick in summoning his Phoenix before.

“Is he okay?” Seungcheol asks though, taking huge strides to join his family. The glow of his eyes are slowly dimming to its natural colour and soon, the blazing Inferno-blood is gone. All that is left is the blood of a worried parent.

“I still like to get him checked by Wonwoo, but I did not see any burns,” Jeonghan replied and Seungcheol sighed in relief. He bends down to kiss his baby, only to be greeted with trembling lips and teary eyes. Seungcheol is quickly filled with fear, “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?”

And the baby cries.

Big fat tears fall on his chubby cheeks.

The child started wailing loudly in Jeonghan’s arms. “Does something hurt?” Jeonghan is panicking as he once again examined every visible spots of his baby’s body. Is he hurt?! Where does it hurt? His skin looks okay, save for the burnt petals sticking here and there but Jeonghan had them too when they flew right on their faces due to the impact of Seungcheol’s magic earlier. He’s not one of Fire origin but that much did not hurt him, so he assumes that his baby would not be affected especially given his Fire inheritance from his Inferno parent.

“My baby, what’s wrong?” Jeonghan’s voice is close to crying. It hurts him to see his baby sobbing loudly and not knowing what’s upsetting him. Forbye, it hurts more because it looks like their baby is most likely upset with his own parents. “My baby…” Oh, god. Jeonghan is going to cry. His baby kept pushing his tiny fists against his chest to keep distance from him.

The baby is obviously avoiding his parents’ worried stares, like they are the least persons he wants to see right now. Ouch. He seems to be focused on something else.

So, Seungcheol followed his son’s gaze.

It clicked.

“My Treasure, we’re sorry we need to put out the fire,” his tone was hesitant, trying to test the fires, but he grew confident when his First stopped bawling and is reduced to painful hiccups instead. “Daddy is sorry, son. Please don’t cry? Hannie and I love you so much. You’re our treasure. We just want to keep you safe.”

The toddler might not even understand more than half of what he is saying, but if it lowers the baby’s crying into small hiccups and whimpers, Seungcheol counts that as a win.

Just as another whimper escapes the toddler’s lips, small light petals brush against his right cheek. “Hng,” the baby turns to his Flora parent, a small smile forming on his lips. Jeonghan blew another set of petals on his cheek, “What’s that, my baby? Are those petals from Hannie?” The toddler breaks into a toothy grin while hiccupping. Seungcheol uses the back of his forefinger to stroke the baby’s wet cheeks. “Oh, look at our baby,” he baby talks before leaning in to blow fire crackles on his left cheek.

The parents continue to blow amusement onto their baby’s cheeks until the Prince’s cheeks are blooming red; one because of blooming rose petals and one because of heat from fire crackles. The shades of the blush are different, with the rosy one an uneven pigments of reds while the warm ones glow like a metal dipped in heat. Nevertheless, it makes the toddler bounce, and he continues to happily babble because of Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s kisses showering his cheeks.

* * *

“Okay, Prince Hana. All you need to do is sneeze.”

The instruction obviously does not get into the one year old’s understanding. However, Wonwoo came over with a fine feather to brush on the toddler’s nose. He came prepared. “Here goes the feather…” Wonwoo singsongs, moving the feather side-by-side, as if he is hypnotizing someone. The baby’s eyes are obedient in following the directions and slow movements of the feather. Wonwoo continues to graze the tip of the feather on the toddler’s nostrils until he gets that familiar crumpled face.

“Chu!”

“Perfect,” Wonwoo nods, picking up a slightly burning petal away from his nose. The fire soon disappears on the tip of the petal, so the Mage loses interest and notices the married couple staring at him astounded. “Fire protecting potion, Your Highnesses. Just Mage things going on here,” he answers the silent question.

Wonwoo then instructs Jeonghan to feed nectar milk to the baby while he asks questions to Seungcheol. “Alright. How strong is his fire this time?”

“His fire, or the fire?” Seungcheol asks. He clasps his hands together as he thinks of the remnants of the accident on the crib and marble ground. The dark marks have stuck on the marble-made furniture, and while it is not as resistant as the other stones, for it to be marked by a one year old’s magic is worth noting for. “The fire is definitely a lot stronger than the last time, but I was not sure if he really started with that strength.” Seungcheol’s eyes fall on his baby being fed with milk. “For all we know, the fire could have started as weak and only manifested into something big.”

“Great deduction,” Wonwoo agrees. “Judging from the fire and petal he sneezed at my face earlier, I can say it is still pretty weak, so I am also thinking that the reason why the fire turned big is because it is not put out earlier. Where are the both of you during those times?"

Just behind the door? Almost falling under the sheets of their bed? Seungcheol could not say that. So, he remained silent. If he is going to remain silent, no one would think of anything, right? Yeah. Perfect. But not even a minute in his quietness and Wonwoo’s glasses are already glinting sharply. Seungcheol’s silence is not supposed to give the Mage any idea, but then Wonwoo is giving them the teasing look and Seungcheol realized that his silence actually gave the Mage an idea.

“It is alright, Your Highness. I do not judge your romance.”

“I really want to judge you right now.”

“Your Excellence, Crowned Head Jeonghan, if you may pat the baby and make him burp, please,” Wonwoo said instead, completely ignoring Seungcheol’s pout. “Yeah, sure,” Jeonghan just finished feeding his baby the milk. His baby is a real trooper in drinking.

The Prince quickly clings onto his Flora father while Jeonghan pats his back. It did not take long until they got the result they have been waiting for. After the tiniest burp, the baby lets out the biggest yawn then fell asleep right on his parent’s shoulder. “Did you get it?” Jeonghan asks, trying to turn his head to Seungcheol situated behind him. A hum of approval from the Inferno-born is heard. “His fire is pretty weak, but he got petal along with his fire breath.”

The confirmation that their baby is indeed breathing burning petals throws the parents in mixed emotions. It worries Seungcheol, specifically. His child has no control of his Fire magic yet. It is not impossible for him to create a fire that would not match his body’s resistance. They just got lucky that the fire that happened is mainly on his crib and his petal beds served as a sort of protective layer on his skin. It would be dangerous to not keep an extra eye on him, especially now that it is proven that he can burn things.

But, of course, a sense of pride warms their hearts knowing that both of their attributes were inherited. It has always been their dream to have a child bearing each other’s qualities and they could not ask for more. Their baby is already so perfect, with his flower crown and blaze emblem bracelet, with his cheeks both blooming in rose and fire, with his smile bearing limited small teeth, and more and more of him. Their baby is a dream come true. Their baby is a treasure.

* * *

“No, no, no, no,” Jeonghan panics.

But the toddler is only laughing even when he is thrown in the air. Jeonghan feels his heart dropping every time his baby is flung and it squeezes back to his chest when the dragon swoops in to grab the baby.

“Whooo huwaaa!”

“Love, I am going to have a heart attack,” Jeonghan leans back to his husband. The air that slaps his face is the only thing keeping him from passing out on his husband’s chest. If Jeonghan is not a parent, he would have closed his eyes, thrown his head back onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, felt the warmness of his husband’s chest against his back, shrunken closer to the arms wrapped around his waist and enjoyed their ride on their dragon as they fly feet off the ground. But they have long passed gone their stage of young lovers; solely enjoying each other’s presence and love. They are now parents. Lovers with a child. Romance but with a baby. They could not afford to pass out especially if their child is now flying upside down as the other dragon travelling with them bites on the end of his shirt.

“Up! Up!” the baby demands once again. He is so cute trying to suck on his toe while staring up at his parents with a big toothy grin. So energetic. Too energetic. Jeonghan almost regrets stopping over the Magma Mountains because now his baby’s energy could not be kept up.

Because of the baby’s request, the dragon holding him threw him on the clouds. “Yay!” the high pitched squeal he shrieks had the other dragons howling in giddiness. “Huwaaa!” It is an amusing sight of flying dragons passing a toddler like a ball; except they are up on the clouds and the baby does not even know how to fly but judging by the happy screeches he is letting out, he does not look scared.

“Hannie?”

“I’m going to pass out…”

The paleness of Jeonghan’s face tells Seungcheol that his husband would really pass out if their baby continues to request being thrown up on the clouds.

Scooping down to take the baby from the other dragon’s mouth, Seungcheol brought the baby to Jeonghan’s chest and whispers, “Keep him entertained for a while. We’re near.” Very true, the toddler starts squirming, trying to get out of Jeonghan’s hold. If it’s not because of the petals the Flora male blew on his face, he would have jumped off. For real.

By the time their dragon landed near the lake, Jeonghan’s hair is already covered with burnt petals.

“Fu! Fu,” a small flame shoots out from the baby’s lips, trying to target every petals that his parent puffs on his face. They are just grateful that the baby’s fire is still considered feeble or else Jeonghan’s face would have been covered with burns.

Seungcheol hops off the dragon first before assisting Jeonghan down. The Crowned Heads thanked them for the free ride and the dragons bid their goodbye, with a little show of favouritism to the Prince, before flapping their wings and going back to their nest in the Magma Mountain. “Say goodbye to your friends now, my baby,” Jeonghan whispers. “Bye bye!” the Prince screamed, watching the dragons fly away while Jeonghan holds his hand for a wave.

When the dragons are almost too small to see, the Royal family turns to see the Blooming Lake of Birth awaiting them. “Do you remember this place, our flower?” Jeonghan asks as they walk towards the lake. The baby’s eyes are wide with curiosity and wonder. The light striking the lake glints in the baby’s orbs, twinkling like stars scattered in the sky.

The parents dipped their legs into the clear water as they sat side-by-side. It feels familiar. The experience relives the day their baby was born. They were also sitting closed to each other then, but now their baby is not mindlessly floating on the water. Instead, their baby is with them, on Jeonghan’s lap, eyes filled with wonder as they look around his birthplace.

The baby dips a stubby finger into the water. “Uwa!” Petals had quickly came over and kissed his finger, tickling his skin, eliciting a giggle from his chest. “Wow! That looks amazing, baby!” Seungcheol amuses while rubbing the baby’s stomach. The added tickling made the baby leaned back to Jeonghan’s chest. “Da! Uwa!” he squeals, laughing. Seungcheol and Jeonghan shared a loving look at hearing their First squeaking in joy. With an arm wrapped around Jeonghan, Seungcheol squeezed and kissed his shoulder. A silent proclamation of love and appreciation. Jeonghan reciprocates with a kiss tenderly pressed on Seungcheol’s cheek.

A lily pad glided over them. It lightly bumps on Jeonghan’s thigh as if it is asking for something.

“Ba,” the baby reaches his arms towards the lily pad. Jeonghan carried him off his lap, placing him on the large leaf. For a moment, the baby looks lost, eyes wandering around and hands firmly plant on the pad. He seems unaware of what he should do.

But then the pad gave a slow spin and the baby happily giggles.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan watch their baby play on the lake. “He was just this small before,” Jeonghan mumbles while enclosing his fist. Seungcheol gathers his hand, unhurriedly opening it to stroke the soft palm inside. Every little action from Seungcheol looks like a silent language of appreciation for Jeonghan, but he knows the power of words as well; how it clearly shows how much he appreciates his husband, so he says, “You took care of him well.”

“We did, My King,” Jeonghan replies in a heartbeat. He emphasizes the first word of his statement, keen on telling everyone in the kingdom that this is not just his doing. The blooming baby is made because of their combined love. Just thinking of a world wherein he does not have Seungcheol by his side to take care of his baby, or to not even have Seungcheol as the father of his baby, feels so wrong. Seungcheol is perfect as his husband and as the father of his child. He slips a hand to caress Seungcheol’s cheek, eager to let his husband know with a bright smile plastered on his lips, “We did, together, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol leans in to kiss his flower sweetly. His arm tightens its hold around Jeonghan and his other hand softly cards his hair.

“Woosh!” the baby tries to stand on his own feet, but quickly lost his balance. He fell down with a soft thump against the lily pad. “F’owa!” It means flower. He exclaims ‘flower’ when a floret started blooming around him. The child giggles in his pad, little legs standing up again to follow the encircling flowers around him, and stumbling and giggling over again after getting dizzy. The little fairies hiding had gone over to play with the baby too, blowing shiny dusts on his little nose. A deer had also stopped by to silently watch the giggling baby in the middle of the pond. Three birds had also gone over to drop a flower crown on the baby’s head, which earned a good laugh from the parents, seeing as how the crown is hanging loosely on the side and is covering their baby’s left eye.

For hours, they have been contented playing on the lake. Jeonghan was even able to take a nap on Seungcheol’s shoulder before everything went serene in the place. The deer has gone back to its home, the fairies had already said their goodbye with a final blow of colourful dusts, the birds were already back in their nests and even the baby had already fell asleep on his lily pad.

“He’s just like that when he was born,” Jeonghan’s eyes became teary and Seungcheol is no better. It feels like yesterday when their small baby flower was revealed sleeping on his chest like this, but now he can already occupy the huge lily pad he is lying on. It sinks in. It sinks in and Seungcheol feels grateful for his life. “Our son is really growing now.”

The moon finally shines over the water, sparkling like diamonds and crystals, twinkling like stars in the sky. The moon shines over a child in the middle of the lake. The sleeping baby on the pad stirs awake, pushes himself up with his little arms, and sits sleepily with a big yawn on his small face. “Moonie,” was the words of his tiny voice when he looks up to see the moon shining brightly over them. He turns back to his parents sitting on the edge and smiles at them, “Moonie!”

The moon shines over another life.

The baby in the pad pouts upon seeing his parents crying. They are smiling, though; widely, if the baby could use the word. Was it because of the moon that there are tears glistening their eyes? They are holding each other tight. Jeonghan gripped tightly onto the arms wrapped around him. Seungcheol nuzzles his hair, breathing in his scent, looking very happy. But the baby could see tears in their eyes.

The moon rays that shine over his pad and the other life meet.

“F’owa,” the baby mumbles. A smaller lily pad with an even smaller bud over it swam over his. It is small, so small, but it is also very pretty. When the baby tried to touch, he gasps when it started glowing. “F’owa!” he exclaims, reaching out a pudgy hand to gently pat the bud.

The moon shines over them; over a flower that has bloomed and another yet to blossom.

**Author's Note:**

> uhuh wtf just happened
> 
> if you've finished up to this point im sorry u have to endure my mess. sorry in advance. also, the baby is born like [this.](https://twitter.com/ahsiwangs/status/1248164507014193152) but hey, i hope yall are safe wherever you are!!! must you have questions, feel free to ask them down on the comments and we'll try to answer them..... hopefully........ but really, please be safe! please please please i hope yall are doing alright


End file.
